


Fight together

by dottie4869



Series: Stucky&Evanstan及衍生合集 [6]
Category: Captain America
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie4869/pseuds/dottie4869
Series: Stucky&Evanstan及衍生合集 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584688
Kudos: 1





	Fight together

组合技的可行性研究。  
=============================

Clint凑到Natasha身边，神秘兮兮地小声说，“他们俩……吵架了？”

黑寡妇耸耸肩，Tony摘下墨镜，“什么？连你也不知道？”

Natasha翻个白眼，把特制拳套戴上。Sam也赶紧摆手，“我只知道他们今天没在一起跑步。”

老冰棍天天早上都一起跑步，通讯设备已经调试好了，两位主角肯定听到了这番对话，平时他们会紧贴着坐，不停地讲一些只有老年人能听懂的笑话，可今天他们在昆式战斗机上全副武装闭目养神相对而坐，这更邪门了。

“Jarvis？”  
“无可奉告，sir.”

“很好，你回来之后对忠诚的定义也不同了。”  
“的确无可奉告，sir.”

战机正在下降，Bruce转过身来提醒，“就快到了。”  
猎鹰戴好了护目镜，钢铁侠穿上了战甲，鹰眼再次检查他的箭，黑寡妇咔嗒一声给枪上膛。

之前邪神Loki（不怎么友好地）表示那群外星生物不是他引来的，自然也不知道怎么打开通道让它们回去。也就是说，在Thor回到阿斯加德找到打开通道的方法之前，只能把它们一个个解决掉。

“Clint，今天辛苦你了，只有你负责在制高点观察战局动向。”Steve终于站起来，把盾牌卡在背带上，走到已经打开的舱门前，头也不回地跳了下去。

大家已经习惯他不带降落伞了，只是平时他们两个都是一起跳下去的。

鹰眼小声嘟囔，“Barnes不狙击了，那他做什么？”  
“你的话是不是有点多？”Natasha露出意味深长的笑容，Clint还是没能弄懂。

  
那群有点像放大了几百万倍的皮皮虾的怪物正啃着建筑物，它们的尾节坚硬锐利，轻轻一甩就能掀倒一栋大楼。  
“我的天，从没想过会有生物吃钢筋水泥。”Tony对准一只发射导弹。附近街区的民众已经疏散，这里是人群密集区，他们不能把战局扩大。  
导弹激怒了那群怪物，它们咆哮着，放下了嘴里的石子，朝复仇者们涌来。

“为首的可能是最大的那只，”Steve冷静地分析，“他们的队形很整齐，小兵排在前面，左右两路朝我们包抄，发号施令的那位身形最大，在中路队伍后面。”

“我和浩克去对付后面那个。”Tony对Bruce点头，是时候了，浩克挣脱了博士的衬衫。

“Sam，你和Tasha去攻左翼，小心它们腹节上的甲。”  
“遵命！”猎鹰愉快地拉起黑寡妇，一支箭射中正朝他们伸过来的触角，“谢了伙计。”Sam朝Clint的方向点头，鹰眼冷冷地提醒，“看路。”

前九头蛇杀手的护目镜遮住了他的神情，他握着榴弹枪沉默地跟在Steve身后。

怪物浑身布满硬甲，只有弯曲时露出的衔接部分相对脆弱，Steve的盾正中它们的软肋，盾牌反弹回来，已经受伤的怪物朝Steve冲过来，这时要避开它的攻击很容易。  
Bucky平稳地拿着手中的枪精准地射中它们的受伤部位，射击频率非常高，让伤口裂隙越来越大，顷刻之间绿色的血液喷涌而出。

他们无法依托建筑物，那些家伙看起来什么都吃。数十只怒吼的庞大生物把他们团团围住，他们背靠着背深呼吸，然后突然加速像猎豹一样往怪物身上跑去。

Steve把盾牌背在身后，爬上最近的那只被血溅得湿滑的肢体，Bucky手里弹出一丝坚韧的细线，尾端的吸盘紧紧吸住怪物的腹节，他借力也到了怪物的腹部。  
不断有攻击往他们身上招呼，一部分被他们躲开，另一部分被Clint打回去，离怪物大张的嘴巴已经不远，Bucky只需要再借一把力。

“Steve！”冬兵沿着脚下的斜面助跑，迅捷的速度让他不至于跌落。Steve快速登到怪物的腹肢顶部，他举着盾牌让Bucky能把它当成跳板，在那一瞬间向上一推，然后Bucky踩着盾牌腾空，用力掷出手里小巧的定时炸弹让它抵住怪物的喉咙口，不能吞咽也无法吐出。

Bucky正在下坠，Steve看准角度蹬着怪物的身体起跳，在空中揽住Bucky，像他们平时一起从战斗机跳下去那样用盾牌作缓冲安全着陆。

还有10秒，他们被围在一群怪物中央。

Bucky的吸盘装置吸住了一只怪物的胸节，金属臂拉起Steve，在细线自动收缩的过程中他们因为怪物暴躁的动作荡来荡去，Steve的盾牌又哐当飞了一圈，回来的时候上面沾了许多绿色的血液，他忍不住皱眉。

“有点恶心。”Bucky评价。他又看准一个怪物眼节上的支点，借力让他们升在凌驾于包围圈的半空，然后吸盘装置稳稳钉住包围圈外的一栋高楼。

还有3秒。

他们凌空突围，Steve负责把纠缠上来的怪物打下去，Bucky负责控制他们两个在空中的方向，然后包围圈里响起震天的爆炸声。Steve把Bucky护在怀里，身后的盾牌挡住了爆炸的冲击波。

Sam带着Natasha来汇合，Tony和Bruce也解决了为首的那只，怪物发出人类听力范围外的惨叫，他们只看到垂死抽搐的肢体。

Steve和Bucky走在前面，他不回头看爆炸，而是担忧地看着Bucky，像是要把他盯穿。

“放心，我没事，你看这样多好。”冬兵摘下护目镜，浅绿的眼睛让人无法拒绝。

“Bucky……”

“我早说过，这条手臂能帮你挡住很多麻烦。”

Steve没说话，把金属臂捧在唇边亲吻。

不小心回过头来看到这一幕，Natasha翘起嘴角挑眉，还没卸下盔甲的Tony嚷着“Jarvis你是对的，我的确什么都不知道才好！快给我来一副天杀的墨镜！”

“遮罩模式已开启，sir.”

Bucky看着Steve柔和的唇线，泛着水光的睫毛，轻轻揽过对方的肩膀咬了一下他的耳朵。

“所以……冷战结束？”

END


End file.
